


Biggest Fan

by HPslashSPNLuver92



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (not Jared... exactly), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Allusions To Gore, Author is actually a sane morally healthy individual, BRUTAL Descriptions Of Violence, Crazy character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual J2, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jared, I'm just piling these up, I'm scared of leaving something out, Kidnapped Jared, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, More tags with chapter 2 later, Obsessive Behavior, POV Jared Padalecki, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Please read Author's Note carefully, Scared Jared Padalecki, Some Emotional Manipulation, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, You Have Been Warned, i love the boys, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPslashSPNLuver92/pseuds/HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: "Jared Padalecki Is Missing!The actor of the CW hit, Supernatural, was last seen last night, after being dropped off by his bodyguard and his co-star, Jensen Ackles. The door of his house was open, nothing valuable is missing, his possessions were still in place. Police are on high alert, and ask the people for any information they could provide of Padalecki's whereabouts."Monsters are only on the TV screens. The dark night never hides demons or werewolves or vampires, predators hunting for prey. On one peaceful night, Jared Padalecki will find out that monsters... are real.And he will learn the true meaning of having a "biggest fan."Please, don't be discouraged by the concept of being a fan in this story. I like to put twists on story ideas. :)





	Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Before the story begins, please read this:
> 
> 1\. I wanted to preface this piece by saying: I LOVE Jared and Jensen. I would never wish any harm on either of them or their families and loved ones. I wish only continuing happiness to both of them and hope that they'll have bright futures for the rest of their lives, because they sure as Hell deserve it.
> 
> 2\. This story IS FICTION. I got swept up by the writing and I even shocked myself by the content I placed into this story. Remember that this never happened and I'll pray to whatever deity I have to so it WILL NEVER HAPPEN to either of them.
> 
> 3\. I'm warning you outright: the descriptions inside are BRUTAL. There might be some inaccuracies, because I usually rely on my good ol' common sense, and I'm not a doctor. But regardless, my writing of scenes like that are ALWAYS straightforward, unless I decide against it. Which means it is TRIGGERING CONTENT! Reader discretion is ABSOLUTELY ADVISED!
> 
> Some extra info: set later in the series, Jared and Jensen are single, not together yet, and Jared in this universe already had a dislocated LEFT shoulder (because in real life it was his right IIRC, and this is fiction... and I forgot. -_-)
> 
> Also, there are repetitive points in this story (mostly in the first chapter) which is deliberate. I tried to make the smaller differences obvious, though. Let's hope I succeeded! ^.^
> 
> Without further ado, and with one last reminder of the warnings, let's dive right in!

Jared got out of the car with a tired grin. He waved one last time to his coworker, Jensen, and their bodyguard at the wheel, Cliff. He rubbed at the back of his neck, massaging at the kinks of a long, hard day of Supernatural as he made his way to his house. He heard the car behind him pull out then as he reached his front door, it left, leaving silence and cricket chirps behind.

This episode is a tough one for Sam, so it’s an even tougher one for Jared. He could feel the fight scenes taking their tolls on his body, despite all the caution the crew takes against any possible injuries. But this type of exhaustion was the best kind - the kind that shows his efforts and struggles paid off in the end. The director of the week also praised him for his acting today, which Jared always appreciated. It gave him the boost and confidence to continue, even when he just wanted to give in and stop...

And of course, Jensen, in the same boat, where they can give each other support. When one of them falls, the other picks them up and they carry on together... Seems like they __are__ the perfect actors for the Winchester brothers.

As he turned the key in the lock, he froze. He looked over his shoulders, glancing up and down the deserted street, a frown deepening on his brow. He stayed still for a minute, listening to his surroundings carefully. He thought he heard a noise, soft... The street was empty, as it should be after 1 AM... The streetlights were lit, but the atmosphere... It would’ve fit into any episode of Supernatural...

As he reached that thought, Jared scoffed with a wry grin. He shook his head at his mind and imagination. This must be a sign that he was overworked. He needed a break from the show and Sam, just for tonight. He was seeing monsters in the shadows now...

He opened the door and stepped over the threshold. As usual, he threw his keys onto the nightstand by the coat rack and toed off his sneakers. The house was silent, dark and inviting as always. He reached a hand to the side to flip up the light switch.

A hand clamped around his mouth from behind, a second later joined by a strong arm around his chest. He let out a startled yelp, but it was muffled by something rough, a worn fabric or something. His heart instantly went into overdrive and he struggled against the grip keeping him still. He gasped for air, trying to shout, hoping to be heard, while his hands flew up to his attackers arm, as he wracked his brain which move could dislodge them faster.

The sickeningly sweet smell only registered in his brain a second too late.

His body slumped, his knees buckled, his eyes blurred, his movements turned sluggish. He felt his lungs constrict in his chest, forcing him to gasp in more air, but the smell just filled them up, taking away any oxygen. He felt fuzz fill up his mind and his body began sagging against the hard body of his attacker.

After a couple seconds, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed, already unaware by the arms heaving him up before he could hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

He moaned as his head throbbed, protesting the work his brain needed to become aware and awake. He frowned, forcing his neck to move, lifting his head to rouse his sluggish mind. He grimaced as the pain thrummed into a pounding, beating his pulse against his skull. His chest began rising and falling faster as the seconds ticked by, the snare of whatever was in his head trickling fear into his mind. He wanted to move, to run, to cry...

No... He had to get himself together! Whatever was happening to him, it won’t get better if he loses it right now.

He was so tired...

 _‘No!’_  he reprimanded himself. _‘You need to see... Need to look around... Make a Winchester proud, Jared!’_

With another pained moan, he forced his eyes open.

From the vague outlines and dim lighting, he guessed he was in some sort of basement. The scratch of rough fabric against his face in his memories made him jolt, and his breaths grew harsher as the fact instantly got slammed into his brain.

He was _kidnapped!_

At first, he wanted to deny it. Why would anyone do that? Just because the news reporters spoke of nothing but atrocities against other people doesn’t mean it would happen that often.

One pull on his hands, trying to push himself up to his feet, broke his conviction into smithereens.

Because he would never mistake the coarse ropes rubbing against his wrists.

Jared whimpered as he tried to tug at the frayed ropes, but even that effort left him dazed and breathless. He could barely think straight... He just wanted to sleep...

His dazed eyes slid over the sleeve of his shirt.

Which was ripped.

A needle mark right at the bend... He was drugged...

Frantic gasps erupted out of him as he struggled against his bonds. As his arms tensed, he could feel another rope biting into them, wrapped around his chest to keep him sitting upright. He was in a chair with arms, and he was certain his ankles were tied up, as well. His head fell to the side as he slipped up with his control. The sudden change of angle sent him tumbling into darkness.

It only felt like a minute when he emerged again. He groaned as something slid into his arm, sending a pinprick of pain up to his brain. The fuzz of his mind doubled but he fought against it, forcing his eyes back open.

A hypodermic needle was pulled out of his arm when he looked up.

Jared tilted his head back, hoping to catch a glimpse of his attacker. The fog in front of his eyes was thickening fast, but he blinked against it. Footsteps, echoing and loud, walked away from him, but they didn’t get too far. Jared moaned, trying to speak up, but only helpless whimpers left his mouth - and some drool, which trickled down his neck.

His body jolted when something metallic scraped against metal next to him. It was enough to send his heart racing, bringing him closer to the surface with the spike of adrenaline.

"‘Oo... ‘r’yoo..." he slurred out. His tongue felt swollen and didn’t want to cooperate. He forced his throat to swallow, hoping to ease the cottony feel in his mouth. As his breaths quickened and he blinked, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he found some strength to shake his head. He needed to wake up, to see what was going on, to search for an opportunity...

When he looked up again, he whined in terror, shrinking back in his seat.

A shadow, a tall dark figure was looming above him, face covered in black and the only lit light bulb way behind him obscured any features. A scoff, muffled by something, nudged the bulky shoulders and Jared’s skin was scorching from the amount of disgust in it.

"P-Please..." Jared breathed out, forcing his swaying head to stay upright. At least his speech got better...

"Wow" came a sneering voice through... a fabric, Jared could hear it now. The figure’s mouth must be covered up. "So pathetic..."

Jared whimpered at the bite of venom infecting him at those words. What was happening?! What did he do?! Who was this man?!

An iron grip latched onto Jared’s jaw, bringing a yelp of fear out of him at the painful pressure. The figure leaned down and Jared could see dark eyes boring into his, malice and glee in them swirling in a dizzying speed...

The only feature visible from behind the black ski mask.

"And you call yourself a hunter?" the man continued. His enraged growl sent shivers of terror up and down Jared’s spine. He felt his stomach begin roiling the longer the man stared him down. "A Winchester, no less? You don’t even deserve to play one on TV..."

"‘M... Not... hun’r..." Jared tried, visibly struggling the slurred syllables out of his mouth. It was harder thanks to the unwavering clamp around his jaw, grinding his teeth together.

Then he was let go, the hand pushing his head away with another scoff.

"P-Please..." he spoke again, his breaths sneaking out small whimpers as he tried to keep a level head - as much as it is possible in this situation. "‘M rich... Give y’ money..."

The pain exploding in his chin snapped his head to the other side. He let out a yelp as the chair under him rocked by his shifted weight. For a moment, he was scared it would tip over... And that _**he**_ would leave him to rot, helpless and trapped...

The fingers returned to his chin again, not as tightly as before. Jared was forced to face his kidnapper once more - who was now sizing him up in a way that made Jared’s skin crawl.

"Well, I guess you’re pretty enough, though" the man mumbled, his thumb brushing at Jared’s chin slowly... Reverently... "One pucker of lips and they would fall for your inept fumbling you call “acting”." Jared’s throat tightened as the hatred in that voice stabbed him through over and over. He had to restrain himself from chanting in his head: _‘I’m a good actor, I’m a good worker, he’s lying.’_ "How many cocks did you slurp up with your pretty lips, pretty boy?"

Jared tried to shake the man’s hand off him, feeling his own disgust creep up his spine, making him shudder.

"Ple-ease..." he choked out, his voice cracking from the shakes wracking his body. "How much...? Give ya’... ‘W much...?"

"No matter" the man continued, adjusting his grip on Jared’s jaw to keep him still. "I don’t need your filthy money, pretty boy. The only thing I want from you..." the man shifted closer, tilting Jared’s head back.

Revealing a knife, the tip brushing at Jared’s temple, brushing a stray hair out his eyes.

"Is riiiiight heeere..."

Jared’s breaths quickened into high-pitched whines as the tip of the shining, laser-sharp blade slipped by his right eye, scratching at his skin without a trace. He tugged at his hands while trying to keep his head still. One wrong move and he’ll be history... Even if he survives this...

The grip on his chin pushed his head to the right, offering up a cheek to the world. Jared squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled and pulled, the ropes chafing his wrists, cutting into his skin, his flesh... Cooling wet drops rolled down the bridge of his nose, falling noiselessly onto the ground...

The blade stopped at his cheekbone, tilting until it fully rested against his paling skin... One long thin line... Pressing down... Down... Down...

The scream erupted out of him through a painfully constricting throat.

The blaze of agony stabbed into his cheek, right under his eye, before it swiftly rushed down towards his chin.

He sobbed and gasped and cried and screamed as pain unlike any other captured his fuzzy mind, yanking him out of the drug-induced haze and into the roasting pit of Hell itself. He could feel the warmth flowing down his cheek, pooling in the corner of his eye and dripping into his mouth.

The pain tripled as something hard smashed into his burning cheek.

He thought he heard splatter of thick liquid on the floor as his head snapped to the left.

"SHUT UP!" The man screamed at him, drowning out his shouts of agony. "You fuckin’ wimp pretty boy! Worthless piece of shit-"

Jared let out another scream as the fire struck into his already burning cheek and rushed across his face, through his nose and into his forehead. Another trickle of warm fluid streamed down into his eyes, wetting his already sweat damp hair.

The grip clamped down his jaw again, fingertips pressing into the fire. Jared screamed out loud as his body convulsed in the chair.

The next moment the cool, iron-tasting blade slid into his mouth, the tip resting on the back of his tongue.

"Shut your fucking mouth" the man growled out, his warm breath escaping through the fabric of the ski mask, "or I’ll cut out your tongue and leave you to choke on it."

Jared’s body convulsed again, but this time it was unadulterated terror. He forced his cries and whines of agony to ebb away, which was helped by the sudden gag overtaking his torso as the taste of iron filled his mouth fully. The fire was settling down into numb scorching, heated but the pain forgotten behind it. He could feel the same burn rip into his wrists and now his ankles.

"Good pretty boy" the man whispered almost lovingly. Jared couldn’t stop the shudder of disgust. "Wasn’t that hard, was it?"

Jared’s brain sent out the sudden urge to swallow as the blade pressed lightly on his tongue. His stomach, however, protested the notion, fully aware of what was in his mouth. Small, choked groans escaped him as he fought the urge, shifting his tongue only to push out the excess fluid under the blade. He could feel his shirt getting soaked in the process, cooling in the basement’s low temperature.

"Hm" the man suddenly huffed, his tone contemplating as he tilted his head. "Although... I think I get it now..."

Jared gagged again, now realizing that the presence of the blade so far back was enough to induce the reflex. He was scared to stare at the man in front of him, so he only dared to glance at him from time to time, momentary proofs that he was in deep shit.

"You _are_ pretty when you’re hurt" the man said softly.

Then pressed his head into Jared’s neck.

The cotton of the ski mask rubbed against Jared’s stretched tendons and he shuddered in disgust when the man took a deep breath in.

"Hold tight, pretty boy" the man whispered, pulling back and sliding the knife carefully out of Jared’s mouth. "I’m not done with you yet. When the time comes..." the dark eyes glinted evilly, "you’ll be perfect."

The knife landed with a loud, resounding clang of metal on metal to the side then the footsteps walked away. Jared thought he could hear wooden creaks, rising from the floor to the ceiling.

Then a door slammed shut.

The sound jerked his body into motion and with a loud groan he dry-heaved, the pooling fluid in his mouth trickling out with loud splatters on his jeans. His body began shivering, stronger and stronger, until the chair’s legs let out small shrieks as they slid on the floor under them. Loud, drawn-out sobs filled up the basement as his face began burning in pain once again, stinging where drops of sweat trickled by.

In a few minutes, his body couldn’t take anymore assaults and his eyes rolled up and back into his head.

His last thought was:

_‘Jen... Help...’_

 

* * *

 

Jared startled awake as ice cold hit his face out of the blue. He blinked with a groan, the sound choking as the stinging reminded him of the Hellfire he had received on his cheek. His shirt got wetter and he could feel the drops trickling down his skin. He winced as his throat throbbed with thirst and as the liquid seeped in through his parted lips, he instinctively swallowed.

Water...

He tried to look around, but once again, his body was not willing to cooperate. His elbow was throbbing now and he had a guess that he was drugged again. Without thinking, he poked his tongue out and chased at the nearest waterdrops on his face, hoping to get rid of some of the desert in his throat. He had a foreboding thought then: this might be the only time he will get a chance to drink...

His eyes roamed sluggishly over the scene in front of him. His arm had a purple bruise at the bend, where the needle had penetrated him. The thrum of a dull ache pulsed through his arm and he was scared that he might be infected or maybe the guy fucked up...

When he lifted his gaze, he jolted back in his seat, pressing himself into its back.

The dark figure, outline blurrier than before, was standing a couple feet away from him, humming some melody Jared couldn’t recognize. The picture occasionally grew dim then bright and Jared frowned as he blinked. He startled back a couple times as he watched the man rummaging around: Jared could see other shadows, dancing around them, a sickening ring around the rosie, faster then slower then dizzying then almost standstill... He swore he could hear the hum of many voices, swirling around him, sending his vision onto a merry-go-round, churning his stomach uncomfortably...

"M... Mleez..." he croaked out, his voice broken and hoarse. That one poor imitation of a word left him wheezing for air as his brain started fighting against the haze of the drug.

The humming stopped abruptly.

Jared lost a small battle against his eyelids, but when he forced them back open, he let out a coarse yelp. He jumped backwards, the ropes redigging the pits on his wrists as he strained against them.

The eyes, clear in the haze of features, were right in front of him.

"Mornin’, pretty boy" the voice, deep and growling and gravelly and crawling under Jared’s skin, sing-songed gleefully. This time, despite the echo, Jared could hear it clearly, no obstruction. "Or more like... afternoon."

"Mle-" Jared attempted again, but his throat flared up, sending him into a weak coughing fit. The chair’s legs screeched momentarily as his body convulsed with the heaving barks of exhales.

His jaw was once again grabbed but then something plastic was shoved at his mouth, knocking into his teeth. A second later the thick flow of cool water entered his mouth, some of it flowing out of the corners of his lips before he caught on and gulped it down greedily.

All too soon, though, the water was ripped away.

"Better" the man said with a huff. "Wouldn’t want to miss those pretty sounds of yours, would we?"

 _‘Crazy, he’s crazy, I’m gonna die because he’s crazy’_ Jared’s mind was dragged into the whirlwind of panic, which he attempted to tamp down. He can’t lose it, not now, he had to get out-

The caress of metal on his uninjured cheek cut off any bravery he could’ve gathered.

"We’re all alone now, pretty boy" the man said, using the knife again to brush the stray, damp tresses out of Jared’s dazed eyes. "And I’m gonna make you sing..."

"No... Nonono..." Jared shook his head weakly, but the hand grabbed his jaw once again. The blade glinted in the lamplight as it slid by in front of his left eye, the tip resting on the bridge of his nose. It slowly dragged down the curve, leaving Jared tense, straining even more against his bonds. His gasps resumed, hissing through parted lips and chattering teeth as his body started shivering with renewed strength.

"That’s it" the scorching breath of the man, stinking with alcohol and cigarettes, brushed at Jared’s face, drawing out a terrified whimper. Yet the hand was steady as a rock... Like a professional’s... Jared could feel the tears gathering in his eyes before they fell down his cheeks. "No restraints now, pretty pretty boy..."

The tip of the blade slowly glided under his left eye, once again resting on his cheekbone. This time, however, the pressure started instantly. Jared shut his eyes tightly as he let out a cry of terror.

It quickly turned into an agonized scream.

He could feel the metal against bone, slicing through flesh and muscles painstakingly slowly, drawing out his suffering for the audience’s viewing pleasure. He felt the pressure as the tip was pushed against the bone slightly before it eased up.

Then the knife swiped down his cheek.

Hitting his left upper incisor.

Jared sputtered as more fluid flowed into his mouth. As he spat it out, he jolted at the strike of pain stabbing into his upper lip... Where the knife ended its track... Howls of agony broke free from his lungs, accompanied by tears and hard sobs as the fire spread all over his face again.

"Aah" the man above his writhing body sighed, straightening up. "Beautiful... The one thing you’re good at, pretty boy."

"Z-Zdobb..." Jared gasped out, convulsing every time his lips pressed to each other just the tiniest bit. "Why-y...?" his words and pleas were almost drowned out by the sobs assaulting his chest and throat. "Why... do ‘h-h-hizz-z...?"

"Oh, stop whining, you wimp" the man snapped out. The knife’s unmistakable clatter echoed through the basement, as it landed on metal. "You might as well spare your words, pretty boy." Something was picked up, which Jared could hear even through the congealing squelch of fluid in his mouth. Blood... Thick and warm and painful... Red and never gone...

He inhaled sharply through his nose as the footstep returned to his front.

"Cause all I want to hear from you is squeals."

Jared whimpered... then screamed.

The hammer’s pointed half easily slammed deep into his right thigh, puncturing the denim without any extra effort.

"ZTOB!" he shrieked, his leg twitching from the pressure of the cool metal behind his knee. "BLE-E-Eez... Zto- _ **AAH!"**_

The hammer was wrenched out of his leg with a violent tug. Jared started seizing as the pain clouded his brain, filling his ears with his own sobs and yowls then mewls... All the while a deep chuckle trickled venom into his mind, infecting him inside and outside...

His back arched in a snap, throwing his throbbing head backwards, leaving him staring at the dark ceiling above him. The ropes around his wrists dampened and his ankles burned with scratched marks now, rubbed raw by the frayed tethers. The blood pooling in his mouth yielded to gravity and he started choking on it, horrible gurgles ringing through his skull and in his ears.

A hand gripped his hair and yanked his head forward, while another slammed into his back. His body spasmed before he hacked up the blood, splattering it all over his lap.

"You disgust me" the man muttered into his ear, when Jared got his hearing back. "You’re worthless, a worm under my toe, ready to be squashed... But you’re pretty..." Jared shuddered then tugged on his head, trying to break free of the grip, to get away from the stench, the pain, the horror, the evil... "Especially when you scream."

Out of the corner of his hazy vision, he caught the blur of movement, flying up...

The rounded metal slammed into his stomach, punching out the little air he had in his lungs with a grunt and forcing him to curl up as his muscles screeched in agony. The hand let his hair go, but the swish of the hammer returned.

A hard hit on his left shoulder.

He howled in agony as his still sensitive tendons screamed with him.

A hard hit on his right shoulder, just underneath the collarbone.

Jared felt the back of the chair slam into him as he was shoved back.

A solid hit on his right thigh.

A high-pitched shriek erupted out of him as the two holes in his flesh exploded in flames.

A pointed dig into his left arm.

He sobbed in agony, his screams never ending, the fire engulfing him, consuming him whole...

A metallic thud against his skull.

Darkness... Abrupt and silent...

 

* * *

 

_Echoes... Around him... Soft..._

_‘Hey!’_

_Jovial... Familiar... Loved..._

_‘Long time n-’_

 

* * *

Jared startled awake, his breaths stuttering in and out fast as soon as he was alert. His mind started spinning with life, no longer confined by the drugs in his system. He could feel his body shivering feverishly and his eyes burned slightly as he looked around.

He was alone. The only relief since...

He was in a basement, just as he thought. He could see cardboard boxes in the far corner of the room, just dimly lit by the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Jared was outside the rim of the light, and that only made him feel colder, air freezing his limbs and just adding to his uncontrollable twitches.

As his eyes moved, something pulled at his skin under them. He stuttered out a couple sobs as fire from his memories erupted through his body, reminding him of all the injuries he sustained from this... maniac. He knew what dried onto his face very well, and the throb of his upper lip proved that suspicion: blood.

He pulled on his wrists experimentally, but he cried out as the ropes bit deeper into his flesh. Through the overflowing tears he could see the darkened smears on the fraying fibers where they rubbed his skin away.

Then he saw the redness in his lap.

He remembered vaguely spitting out blood, but the almost blackened mess sent his heart beating against his ribs. A whine of horror emerged from his straining lungs as he took in the state of his jeans, soaked through and drying against his thighs... He’s going to die... And no one will know... He will never see his friends again... _Jen-_

A door slammed shut above him. Jared startled back into the chair, desperate whining gasps rushing in and out of his lungs. His eyes widened impossibly as he stared into the darkness, fearing the monster that lurked there, ready to pounce, to hurt, to kill...

The steps slowly descended with wooden creaks on his right and soon the all too familiar dark figure appeared just beyond the light. Jared couldn’t tear his already hurting eyes away from him, the stench of his breath returning from the abyss of his memories into his nostrils, the voice filling his ears until he was drowning in it-

"Mornin’ pretty boy" Jared jumped as his nightmare manifested in reality. He glanced involuntarily away, looking for a window, an escape, a source of light, a proof that it’s morning-

When he looked back, the man was gone.

Jared started hyperventilating - or at least that’s what it felt like. Where did he go? What was he gonna do? Where **_the fuck is he?!_**

A hand gripped his hair from behind and pulled his torso against the back of his chair. Jared let out a loud sob as fresh tears rolled down his skin, dripping into his mouth, tasting slightly like iron-

"Together again" the man sang into his ear, soft and threatening.

"Please..." Jared pleaded, choking on his panic. He was more aware and in control of his words. He _needed_ to get this out, he _needed_ the man to listen! "I can give you m-money. As m-much as you w-want. Please..."

"Told you, pretty boy" the man growled into his ear. Every time he spoke, Jared’s body jerked, straining against his bonds, wanting to flee, to disappear... "I don’t want your filthy money. Just cause you whored yourself out for it, doesn’t mean it’s worth more."

"No, please" Jared sobbed out, the insults stabbing him through with humiliation. He wasn’t like that, he never did anything like that! "Please, let me go-o... I can g-give you w-whatever y-y-you w-w-want... I-I’m r-rich-ch..."

"How much did you get for your sloppy slurping, pretty boy?" the man continued, never acknowledging Jared’s words. Jared tried to shake his head, breathing soft little ‘no’s as he forced his mind not to listen, not to believe him... "Or did you give a discount cause you’re a fuckin’ slut for it?"

"N-N-No..."

"I don’t need anything from you, pretty slut" the man’s lips brushed at his ear, making Jared shy away in disgust and terror. "Why would I, if you’re already giving it to me?"

Jared caught the glint of the familiar blade by his arm. His tear-filled gaze couldn’t do anything but follow its slow crawl down his forearm, edging towards his wrist... Sliding under the rope... Turning until the edge of the blade rested against his skin, lifting the rope slowly away from his arm...

_SNICK!_

Jared jumped as the knife shot up into the air, slicing the rope with only a little difficulty. He gasped for air as the pressure around his wrist dissipated, leaving nothing but scorching pain behind where dark red lines embedded into his flesh.

Before he could form a coherent thought, the blade returned, pushing against his arm with its ice cold touch until it rested on its side. He whimpered when the blade came to rest on the white, soft skin of his forearm, sending painful cold through the sensitive inner side... The tip pressing into the blue veins under his hand, unharmed by the rope by some miracle...

"One move" the man barked into his ear, drawing a loud yelp out of Jared. "And I’ll finish what was started..." The blade slowly slid over his wrist, prodding painfully at the marks caused by the struggles with the rope. "Riiiight heeeere..."

Jared sobbed in terror, voice high-pitched and barely there as flashes of severed limbs rushed by his mind’s eye. They weren’t real, never real, just props on the show, CG on the screen-

He nodded as fast and as much as he could with the grip in his hair.

The dark chuckle oozing into his ear left him with another shudder of disgust and he wanted to lean away, lift his shoulder to cover his ear, to _prevent it getting in!_  The knife lifted from his arm and he kept his hand still - except for the violent tremors in his fingers, of course.

_SNICK!_

The pressure around his chest disappeared and he jumped as something landed on his lap. He guessed it was the rope around him that received an abrupt cut to its existence.

_SNICK!_

He watched the knife slice through the rope on his other wrist, revealing a bit darker and still bleeding set of pits caused by the struggling. Jared must have yanked more on that hand for some reason...

"Good pretty boy..."

Jared whimpered as he jolted, already fearing that pet name. His brain was filled with it, associated with horror and fear and pain and torture-

The heat behind him vanished in a moment, leaving him shivering as it was replaced with cold air.

Sudden darkness slammed into his eyes, yanking his head back with its force. He whined out in fear, his hands instinctively lifting to rip it off. Something tightened around his skull and just before he could reach his face, two iron grips clamped around his wrists, squeezing them tightly. Jared yelled in pain as his raw flesh was aggravated.

"PLEASE!" he screamed terrified. "I DIDN’T MEAN TO! PLEASE, DON’T!"

_**"SHUT IT!"** _

Jared clamped his mouth shut, his whines escaping through his nose. He could feel the man’s body pressed against the back of his head as the rough hands kept him at bay. A long, skin-crawling pause lingered in the air, keeping everything still, filling Jared to the brim with pure, animalistic terror.

The grips shifted abruptly, thrusting his right hand to his left, the calloused fingers grabbing both tightly. Jared heard the clink of a belt buckle against the chair and the rustling of clothes. He didn’t dare make a move or more sound than he already was making, but the wait just increased the dread joining the chaos in his mind, restricting his lungs and sending him into frantic inhales as he waited...

The freezing touch of metal made him jump then something wrapped around his right wrist, clicking shut in a tight circle. A handcuff... The other half of the cuff swiftly trapped his left wrist, making him yelp in pain as the metal bit into his flesh with more sharp edges than the rope. He heard small tingling of metal for a moment then the man stepped around him, pulling his arms forward.

"Come on, pretty boy" the man tugged slightly on his hands. "We’re taking a walk."

Jared gasped for air as his mind instantly jumped to a field and a gun pressed to his head. However, he let himself be stood up on shaking legs. His hands were pulled again, forcing him to step forward.

The resistance and the shriek of the chair intercepted him.

Losing his footing, Jared felt his body fall forward, a shocked yelp escaping him. He tried to grab for something to prevent the meeting with the ground, but his hands, of course, were restrained and just throbbed with the bite of the cuffs.

He howled in pain as he landed on his knee... the one with the twin holes above it.

His shivering was kicked up a notch as his arms were stretched out, leaving him hanging by the wrists from the air. He tried to shift his legs, but he needed a moment to realize that his ankles were still tied to the chair. The fabric around his eyes grew wet, molding into his face and sending stinging strikes up to his brain from his cheeks.

The man stepped back, pulling his arms further out... then slammed them into the ground.

Jared waited for the explosion of pain, the break of the bone he was already well-acquainted with... but there was nothing. Only a thud that shook his hands. Jared found himself lying face down on the wooden floor, his knee throbbing in rhythm with his heart, fast and a bit irregular, his head joining in on the beat. He tugged on his hands, but the cuffs dug into his flesh again.

At the same time, the unmistakable shape of a knife’s handle pressed into the heel of his palms.

His imagination supplied him with a picture: silvery cuffs on his bloody wrists, a knife through the link, stabbed into the wooden floor, the metal glittering furiously under the light bulb’s glow...

The slide of metal on metal from his left made him snap out of his mind’s eye. He shuffled, hoping to get away from the man, to get him to leave him alone, to leave him to his sorry state, just for a minute more...

The hand yanking on the back of his shirt, righted his body back into a straight line, the chair’s legs screeching behind him.

_RIP!_

Jared jumped as cool breeze rushed up his back, the aftereffect of swift movement, accompanied by the well-known tearing of textile... clothes. His torso was jerked up momentarily as the shirt around him was ripped off, some of the sturdier seams pressing hard into his arms before surrendering.

_RIP!_

This time, the cool breeze raised goosebumps on his skin. He could feel the drops of sweat gathered under his clothes cooling down as he was yanked up a second time. His T-shirt was gone now, too.

Gasping for some more air and ignoring the press of the floor against his chest, Jared tensed his arms up so he could pull himself forward and away from whatever nightmare was going to be unleashed next. His clothes, though barely a shield, had still been a barrier against the horror gnawing at his battered body. But now, against his will, it was ripped away...

He never thought he could experience this much terror.

The hand seized his hair in a painful grip, forcing his head back until it felt like his neck would snap in half. The jab of a knee pressed into the center of his back, grinding into his spine and restricting the space for his lungs even more.

The scrape of something on the ground froze him completely.

He could never confuse that sound with anything else.

_A brick!_

"No, please" he pleaded, his voice high-pitched and breaking with fresh sobs. "Ple-e-ease..."

He was going to die, right here, right now, deformed and unrecognizable, the smell and dust of clay filling his nostrils until he has them, bones shattering from repeating blows over and over and over-

The brick landed with a thud in front of him.

Under him.

Jared tried to gulp down his panic, wincing at the strain in his neck. As long as the brick was on the ground, untouched by anyone, he might be fine... Or at least, he could survive...

The grip lowered his head, pushing his chin into the brick to prop it up. Jared felt the slightest of confusion seep into his mind.

"Wouldn’t want to miss those pretty sounds, pretty pretty boy" the man droned into his ear, leaning in close. The cuffs clinked against the knife from Jared’s startle. "Wanna hear ‘em loud ‘n clear, pretty slut boy..."

The air, already freezing, dropped in temperature as dread fought for first place in the war of darkness inside Jared. The knee in his back pressed down some more, suffocating and paralyzing, before lifting away, taking the oppressing presence with it. Jared found himself wheezing for more air, not getting enough, never getting enough to feed his racing heart and starving lungs. He just lay on his front shivering, cowering in fear, dreading what was coming up next in this horror.

The thud of a boot on the seat of the chair echoed around the basement, louder than anything around them, drowning out any other sound in existence.

_**SNAP!** _

Jared screamed as his body jolted. Pain like electricity slashed through his bare back, sending fire through his nerves that engulfed his spine in seconds.

"Sing for me, pretty boy!" the man shouted over Jared’s howls of agony, stabbing through his eardrums, not letting him escape-

_**SNAP!** _

"STO-O-OP!" Jared shrieked as another fiery slash cut through his skin, all the way from his right shoulder to his left hip. "PLEASE! STO-" **_SNAP!_** " **AAH!**  STOP, BEGGIN’ YOU, STOP!" _**SNAP!**_

Jared could feel blood trickling down his wrists as his body tensed up from the wildfire spreading all over. The weapon tearing at his back, harsh and loud and torturous... was a whip.

"I practiced this a whole lot, pretty boy!" the man called out again, letting Jared hear the slide of the long tail on the floor. "Now it’s your turn!"

_**SNAP!** _

**"AAAAH!"**

 

* * *

 

_Darkness... Oppressing... Echoing..._

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

_A hand, the only colour in the darkness, reached out and grasped plastic._

_Lifted up._

_Long, unending drone._

_Shaky index finger, stabbing forward with careful precision._

_Answering, melodious beeps in his ear._

_Shivery exhale through flaring nostrils._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_High beep. Shaky inhale._

_“D-Dean... I-I... I don’t know where... Help me, please... I-I... Hurts... Please... Save me, please...”_

_Words drowned out by soft, shivery sobs._

_Harsh beep breaking the silence._

_Receiver slammed back down, a small note of a ring echoing around him._

_..._

_Hand. Lifting up._

_Long, unending drone._

_Index finger, surer, faster._

_Answering, melodious beeps in his ear._

_Shivery exhale through flaring nostrils._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! L-’_

 

* * *

 

The air exploded out of Jared’s lungs as something hard slammed into his side. He coughed then convulsed with a howl of pain as the blazing Hellfire slammed into his back and brain.

"No sleeping on the job, pretty boy!" the man shouted above him. Jared could feel the words landing straight from above onto him, hitting him, aggravating the agony keeping him captive. Jared wanted to blink, to will away this nightmare, to wake up in his bed, drenched in sweat but everything behind him, untouched and safe... His chin scraped against the brick as he attempted a swift shake of his head.

The weight, full and heated slammed into his back, the hand gripping his hair again. Jared felt the tightening of the fabric around his eyes, biting into his skin, pulling it painfully.

Cold touch of a blade made him shiver, shying away from its numbing presence on his back. The clash of ungodly heat and arctic ice made him jolt with an agonized yell.

"Not over yet" the man sing-songed again, right into his ear. "The finale is still ahead."

Jared wanted to shake his head, to deny, to stop, to get free-

_**"AAAH!"** _

The thin ice sliced through the heat, sending a stream of warm, thick liquid down his back. Jared’s body convulsed as something on his back ruptured, like a pus-filled wart. The ice slid across his skin, cutting a trail from his right shoulder-blade to his left flank. The tug of parting flesh, sticking momentarily to cold sleekness sent Jared’s stomach into convulsions, thrashing his torso around as he wretched with agonized chokes and groans.

"Hmmm" the man’s voice rumbled against his skin, vibrating in Jared’s throat. "Sing it, baby... Just for me..."

Jared let out another shriek as the ice sliced into another pus-filled wart, flooding his back with a fresh wave of fluid. He could feel the thick warmth pooling under his stomach, oozing under him until he was slick, sliding easily on the floor. His legs kicked out as he was jerked about by convulsing muscles, out of his control. The chair’s legs knocked around on the floor, tethered to his feet and forced into movement.

"Hmm, beautiful..." the man practically purred into the nape of his neck, kneading at the back of Jared’s head then tugging on his hair. "So perfect... She’ll love you..."

Jared let out a sob at the words, realizing the end was nowhere near in sight. His exhales raised into a pained howl when sharp, pointy needles tore into his neck. A moment later, as something slowly trickled down his skin, not as thick as his own warm blood, he realized what they were: _teeth!_

Before he knew it, he was left shuddering in the cold air, the weight gone in a flash. His hands were jerked with a metallic _ting_ and they landed lifeless on the floor. Footsteps walked away then ascended with wooden creaks.

Then the door slammed shut.

Jared, shivering and whining and hurting, stayed still. He couldn’t find any strength to move as the fire blazed through every cell of his body, throwing him around without his consent. A small metallic _eek... eek..._  echoed around above his head. Warm fluid dripped into his mouth, the taste of iron and salt mixing inside, settling onto his tongue.

At last, once his neck let out a resentful protest of the angle of his head, Jared pushed himself the tiniest bit up, just enough to send his torso onto his side and off the brick. The muscles in his back contracted painfully, pulling at the cuts and shoving soft mewls of agony out of his mouth. He weakly pulled his hands closer, the cuffs clinking against each other quietly as they moved. He tugged lightly on his legs, wishing he could curl up and sink into the floor, never to be found by _**him**_ again...

The chair prevented his movements.

The fabric around his eyes was soaked through, but that didn’t stop the fresh tears flowing out of his shut eyes. He whimpered loud and long before dissolving into sobs and soft hiccups. He leaned his forehead against his twitching fingers, keening in fear and desperation and grief.

"Blee-e-e-eez..." his voice was nothing but a squeak, his breaths damp and hot against his sweaty, bloody wrists. "Z-Z’m... b’dy-y-y... ‘Lee-e-ez-z... He-elb-b..."

His words crumbled into pieces as he cried, broken and weak and lost...

One word cried out in his mind, in his heart, for anyone listening:

_Jen!_

 

* * *

 

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_Soft sob._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen I-’_

 

* * *

 

"Mornin’ pretty boy..."

Jared jolted to life at the whisper brushing against his ear. He was on his side, shivering from the cold of the floor and the air. His eyes were still blinded by fabric, although, the slightest glare of a light managed to sneak into the bottom of his left.

A momentary glimpse of hope... before two fingers pulled the blindfold back into place.

"Time for another show, pretty boy" the man cooed at him with sickening sweetness. Already Jared’s tired body convulsed in terror, knowing that nickname won’t reveal any good for him.

He jumped violently as the blade returned, caressing his heated skin, dancing lightly on and around his pulse point. The handcuffs clinked together as his wrists twitched around then his mind slowly let in the searing fire ruling over his body.

"B-le-eaze..." he begged, his tongue heavy, his words slow, his lips barely parting. Every scrape of the floor, every rub of fabric on his skin was like sandpaper tearing into his flesh. The knife lifted away then the man stepped back. Jared let himself breathe a bit deeper, but his body could never find rest. His heart began beating faster and harder, punching into his ribcage - or at least that’s what it felt like.

He jumped with a high-pitched gasp when the hand grabbed onto his left leg. Knowing the man was holding the knife, Jared instinctively tried to kick himself away from the danger, from the threat of pain-

_SNICK!_

His leg was thrown to the side, turning Jared onto his burning back. The hand then caught his right leg and-

_SNICK!_

Jared’s breath stuttered to a momentary halt.

He was _free!_

He immediately shoved his feet into the floor, pushing his body back, getting away from the monster, the pain-

He screamed, his body convulsing from the flames erupting in his torso. As his back arched, trying to lean away from the heated licks inside him, his arms flew to the sides-

Another scream tore itself out of Jared’s lungs.

The sharp bite of metal cuffs dug into both of his wrists, sending pain swiftly into his brain. A vicious circle, round and round, up and down, constant, never-ending...

A deep menacing chuckle above him.

Jared forced himself to gulp down the howls of pain, but his lungs still traded whimpers and whines with the outside world, through parted lips or flaring nostrils. His hands lifted rapidly up and down, up and down, as they rested boneless on his chest.

"Look at that" the man spoke suddenly, startling Jared again. "Filthy little slut..."

Jared whimpered at the venomous words, feeling their bites penetrate him too deep, but he wasn’t, he never-

A clink of a buckle pulled at his jeans.

Jared, utter terror flooding his mind, began writhing around, trying to shake off the grips and brushes on his fly. He thrust his hands down and his fingers met with a pair of wrists and thick fingers.

The next moment the hands yanked on his jeans and pulled them off of his legs.

With some difficulty.

"Can’t have that, pretty boy" the man said with a derisive chuckle. "Smelling like piss... What would she say?"

Then Jared understood.

Tears of mortification gathered in his shut eyes, soaking the blindfold again. He turned his head to the side, feeling more heat slide into his cheeks as he sobbed into the floor.

Ice cold touch fluttered against his left ankle, brushing up to the bend of his knee. Jared jumped, the sensation startling before it was replaced by fear. By the time the blade lifted away, he managed to settle his heart down somewhat.

Ice against the heat on his right cheek. Jared’s heart skipped a beat and he yanked his head away, whimpering helplessly. The tip, however, followed him...

Then dug into his flesh.

Jared cried out as the lulled wound was reignited again, sailing down from his cheekbone to his chin once more. He couldn’t take it much longer... The pain... Never stopping... Never leaving... Laying siege to his body over and over and over-

Jared choked on his fresh sobs, yelping out a pained cry. The tip of the blade waded through his right thigh, setting another fire above his knee, spreading its ice cold burn through his leg. He never even felt the knife leaving his cheek.

Flat, cold metal pressed down on his left nipple, the edge precariously close the the small bud. Jared’s breaths halted completely, his body tensing up instantly at the sense of danger.

"Hmm" the man hummed, contemplative and soft. The knife rubbed at the small, sensitive flesh slowly, sending shivers throughout Jared’s already weakening body. Jared could feel his last dregs of strength waning fast. His mind was screaming at him to hold on, to fight, because he _**will**_ be saved... He _**had to believe**_  that he will be saved, his last, flickering, one and only hope-

Ice cold on thin skin covering sensitive flesh.

Jared whined out loud, almost convulsing from the sudden threat against him. The blade slowly slid up past the hem of his boxers... Gliding past his groin... Tip resting on his perineum... Drawing a tiny invisible circle... Again... Again... Again... Jared’s breaths were frantic, panicked and tumbling over newer and newer sobs and tears. He’s dead, he’s dead, _he’s dead, **no one will ever find him-**_

Another deep chuckle above him and the knife was gone.

"Beautiful, my pretty pretty boy" the man cooed, brushing the back of his fingers down Jared’s right cheek. Jared could hear the ruffle of his growing beard, the only reminder for him of time passing. "You will be _soooo_ perfect..." The slide of the sole of a boot cut through the soft voice and the tension then Jared could smell the cigarettes and alcohol on the man’s breaths puffing into his mouth and nostrils from above. "Not yet, though... Soon..."

What could this man be planning? Why was he so adamant on making him... perfect? What was his idea of ‘perfect?’ This was the first time Jared rolled these questions around in his head, murky thoughts slowing his own thinking down. But how could he even answer them? And what did it matter anyways? It’s not like the answer is gonna take away the pain... the memories... It’s not like it’s going to... save him...

Can he be saved?

 _Will_ he be saved?

...

And who was _‘she’_?

"Let’s get started, shall we?" the man murmured. Jared’s breath quickened. Didn’t they just finish? The man only spoke before and after the... the... only short taunts leaving him during it.

"No..." he whimpered. "Stop... Pl- _**AARGH!"**_

The burn stabbed into his left knee, digging deeper and deeper before rushing up his thigh with a slice of cold. Jared convulsed as the pain overwhelmed him, his leg kicking out a bit more forcefully. His voice lowered into choking whines as he tried to regain his senses but then the blade rested on his right shoulder, tip poking at the joint... Harder... And harder... Then...

_**"STOP! GAARGH!"** _

Digging under his skin, through his flesh... Tearing at muscles... Slicing through blood vessels... Prodding at nerves that sent him into violent convulsions... His skull knocking painfully against the floor multiple times...

When the blade slid down his arm, sending rivulets down his skin and onto the floor, Jared could barely feel it. The agony in his shoulder began throbbing with every beat of his heart and when it flared into Hellfire, he found himself being thrown around by his out-of-control muscles. He let out yelps and cries as the blade sliced through his skin, jolting his already shattering body with its reappearance, always somewhere else, never in one place, never twice in a row... His heart kept beating, louder than ever, thrumming through his entire body... Drowning him in its hysteria... Dulling his senses...

A swift slice on his chest, from his right hip to his left shoulder... Droplets overflowing then rolling down his torso... Pooling under him...

Head swaying... Vision blackened already... Gravity pulling...

Darkness razing...

 

* * *

 

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_Whining sob..._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_‘Ple-e-ease..._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_‘He-e-elp...’_

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_‘Can’t... hurts...’_

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_‘De-e-e’_

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_‘Save me-e-e..._

_..._

_‘Ple-e-ease...’_

_..._

_Soundless sob..._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_Slam of a receiver. One note of a ring._

_..._

_Lifting up._

_Long drone._

_Melodious beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time n-’_

 

* * *

 

Humming... Thin pressure down his back... Overwhelmed by heat... Smell of... mint...

"Mornin’ pretty boy" the man crooned gently. Jared wanted to back away, to flee, but... he was so tired... His limbs felt weighed down, aching and burning... His throat was ablaze... hurting... His eyes itched and stung behind locked eyelids whenever they rolled in their sockets... He wanted to sleep...

He wanted to stay asleep... Forever...

"Hold tight, pretty boy" the man’s voice was closer now... In front of him... Jared’s head twitched to the side before falling limply back into place, which revealed to his tired brain that it was tilted back and turned to his left. Where was he...? What was happening... to him...?

Something small and rectangular pressed into the base of his throat... Death... Nothing but death... Maybe even peace...

The thing slowly slid up his neck, soft scraping flitting into Jared’s ears as it moved. He frowned, a small, rebellious part of his brain still trying to make sense of this. The thing returned to the base of his neck, just next to where it had rested before.

Then slid up again.

Scraping at Jared’s skin...

Was that... a razor?

The man resumed humming as the... razor, apparently, slowly inched its way across and up Jared’s neck. The cool air of the basement raised goosebumps on his skin, making him shiver involuntarily. He hadn’t even realized that his beard began growing... Although... Last time he was in control of his senses, he felt the ruffle of hair on his cheek... He vaguely recalled a finger brushing over it, stirring the thick hairs...

Before he knew it, the razor shifted to his cheeks, the strokes turning even more careful on the sides. Jared flinched when a swipe pressed at something hurting, but fingers grabbed his chin to keep his head in place. He endured the treatment, hoping it would end this bout of misery for now. He just wanted to sleep...

A yelp escaped his mouth when the razor caught on the wound on his cheek.

It yanked out a howl of pain as the blades of the razor sliced through his flesh with a jerk of the man’s hand. Another trickle of droplets glided down his face, sending him into tremors as they tickled the skin on his neck.

The man never stopped humming... or shaving him.

Before he knew it, his face was raw and goosebumped all over again. The one disruption that occurred in the rest of the shaving was another slice through the cut above his upper lip. As Jared jolted with another cry of pain, the thin pressure behind him creaked. Wood on wood... He must be leaning against the chair’s leg... Sitting on the ground...

"All done, pretty boy" the man droned, throwing the razor to the side, which landed with a plastic knock on metal. "Just how she wants you."

There it was again: _‘she’_. Who could _‘she’_  be? Jared didn’t want to find out that much, but this uncertainty was grinding against his terror fiercely, sending sparks into its flames.

The hand guiding his head through the shaving was still keeping him hostage, resting on his throat. The fingers rubbed gently at the tender skin, pressing the tiniest bit harder into the throb of Jared’s pulse. After a couple strokes, the thumb slid over his Adam’s apple and began rubbing small circles into the other side of his throat, the rest of the fingers stilling, waiting for the thumb to finish... Jared had an awful feeling deep in his gut: they were biding their time.

Soon the thumb stilled and all five fingers pressed into his throat slightly before dragging themselves to the front, meeting on the Adam’s apple. Jared instinctively gulped against the strange sensations, shifting the weight slightly as his throat worked. The fingers then parted, slowly sliding back around his neck, with the same amount of pressure as before, just... massaging... Touch almost caring...

The man hummed as the fingers did their strange dance on Jared’s throat, again filled with musing, which only increased the dread sneaking into Jared’s heart. The man was planning something he just knew it! He wanted out... He wanted this to be over...

As the fingers rubbed at his throat a third time, Jared’s head was tilted even farther back, stretching his neck to its limit. Jared whimpered as the top of his spine began aching at the forced angle, spreading over his shoulders and up into his skull.

Then the fingers’ grip tightened around him.

Nails dug into his skin.

Jared gasped as the flow of air reduced painfully, but then he was jerked upwards. A growl penetrated his ears from above then he was sailing through the air, the grip never relenting, just holding tighter and tighter-

His burning back slammed into something hard. Jared wanted to cry out but the palm was now crushing his windpipe, the thumb digging under his jaw, while the rest of the fingers squeezed from the side. Jared felt his throat close up under the pressure and his mouth gaped as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs. He snapped his still bound hands up and tried to yank on the shirt sleeve he managed to catch, but he was already weakened by the previous... sessions. He didn’t stand a chance...

A sound unlike any he ever heard jumped out of his mouth as the palm pushed in even harder: a small _crack..._ He produced a squeaky noise as he tried to force his voice out, but the obstruction was too heavy... Ringing gradually spread over his ears then his skull and his eyes wanted to roll back into his head, but he fought it... His feet shifted, planting themselves on the ground, trying to alleviate the pressure, but the flash of pain chased the strength out of his muscles... He was gonna die... Gonna die... Die... _Die..._

The painful rush of oxygen scraped his throat raw as he collapsed onto the ground. Immediately, he began convulsing with struggling coughs and gags, wheezing in oxygen during the breaks.

"Now I get it" the man said, his voice cracking with his own panting. "She was... right... Guess we just... found your worth... pretty boy..."

Jared slid his shaky fingers around his neck, throbbing as blood slowly returned to the areas they were excluded from. He rubbed weakly at his aching muscles but the tips of his fingers began tingling. He hacked up another set of coughs, his torso contracting painfully, curling him up.

Warmth pressed against his arms, making Jared jump, then a hand stroked his sweat-damp, disheveled hair. Jared wanted to pull away, to crawl as far from this monster as possible, but every cell in his body was on fire by now, leaving him a shattered, scorching, shivering mess.

"Almost perfect, pretty boy" the man murmured, continuing to stroke his hair, almost lovingly... "She’ll be so happy... She’ll know then... Finally..."

Jared couldn’t take more of this much longer. He was so terrified despite knowing he wasn’t gonna make it. The way this... monster spoke, _‘she’_  was going to be even worse... And Jared can’t take this anymore... He can’t... He _can’t..._

As his mind spiraled out of the present, the footsteps walked away.

The door slammed shut above him, throwing him into nothingness.

 

* * *

 

_‘De-e...’_

_..._

_Receiver dragged off._

_Long unending drone._

_Slow, unstable beeps._

_CLICK!_

_‘Hey! Long time no see! Listen, I can’t get to my phone now, so please leave a message. I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_

_BEEP!_

_‘De-e...’_

_..._

_‘De-e...’_

_..._

_‘De-e...’_

_..._

_‘He-elp...’_

_..._

_‘Ple-e-ease...’_

_..._

_BEEP!_

_Long unending drone._

_..._

_Long unending drone._

_Slow, unstable beeps._

_CLI-_

 

* * *

 

"Mornin’ pretty boy."

Jared startled back to life at the familiar voice, terror already ingrained into his mind just from the sound of it. No... He can’t... He needed more time... He can’t do this anymore...

"Your final performance before your big debut, pretty pretty slut" the man said, approaching Jared’s prone form. Jared could do nothing but curl up even tighter, wincing and whimpering with all the stabs of electricity-like pain all over his battered body.

"Bl-e-eez..." he croaked out, desperate still for some reprieve... Some peace... "L-Lee’me ‘lone..."

Fingernails dug into his scalp as his hair was gripped tightly on the top of his skull. The hand yanked hard on him, shoving a hoarse scream out of him, before he was dragged out of his cocoon. He lifted his hands up, trying to grab anything that could help ease the hurt away, but he could only catch the man’s wrist. He scrambled with his feet, hoping to get himself upright, but every move sent a jolt up his spine, reminding him of the wounds by his knees. He groaned as he still attempted to shove himself up, but he was dragged too fast to find a suitable footing.

After what felt like an hour, they stopped. Jared wanted to collapse, but the hand never let up its pulling grasp. Tears he never thought he had soaked through the blindfold once again as he started shivering, terrified of what could be coming his way. How much worse could this get...?

Plastic rim was shoved at his mouth, knocking into his teeth. Jared sputtered around the huge gulp of cold water rushing into his mouth and down his throat, but he knew this was a rare gift, so he quickly sipped at it as much as he could.

All too soon the water was pulled away then his head was tilted back. The scorching stench of the man’s breath slammed into his nose and mouth, making him recoil out of reflex.

"It’s time, pretty slut" the man crooned with evil glee. "Show me where your pathetic excuse of a talent is."

Jared didn’t know what the man was talking about and he wanted to speak, to deny, to plead-

His head was yanked forward as soon as he parted his lips.

Something long and thick thrust in, its... end hitting the back of his throat.

Jared choked on the gag, disgusting croaks erupting out of his lungs as he convulsed. His throat contracted violently as something poked at it forcefully. The gulps of water he just had unexpectedly burst out of him, soaking himself and splattering on the floor.

The next moment his head was shoved back.

Then pain exploded in his right cheek.

"You worthless slut!" the man hollered as Jared landed on the floor with a cry. He began gasping in frantic breaths, not understanding what was going on. The man was furious at him for something and Jared couldn’t get why and for what. What does he want? What was he demanding?

...

W-What had been in his mouth...?

The hand yanked him back to sitting by his hair then the breaths returned, settling damply on Jared’s face. Another set of fingers gripped his jaw, jerking his head upwards.

"Slurp it up, you fucking whore" the man growled out, pressing down hard on Jared’s bones, making him whimper. "Or you think you’re above all that now?"

"N-No..." Jared forced out through his teeth, unable to separate them from the tight grip. "I-I-I... N-Never..."

"Cause you’re nothing but a piece of meat, you fucking whore" the man pressed on, talking over him. "Every fucking one knows that. The only worth you have is your slutty meat. Otherwise, you’re not important... You’re just a pathetic nobody."

Jared wanted to shake his head, the words digging themselves deep, deep into his mind, his heart throbbing as the venom spread through his blood.

"N-No..." he repeated, his voice wavering as everything hurt... "‘M n-n-not..."

"Then I guess I have no use for you, huh?" the man growled out. His hand let Jared’s jaw go. "You know what happens to worthless nobodies?" The fingers slid down... Gripped his throat...

"N-N-" Jared’s voice died off as the hand started squeezing his neck, cutting off air again.

"They’re thrown out to the trash" the man replied to his own question. "Are you trash, pretty boy?"

"St-" Jared tried, his hands flying up, pulling weakly at the wrist. "Pl-"

"Are you trash?!" the man shouted into his face. "Or a slut?!"

"S-St-" Jared wanted this to be over... He wanted to sleep... To die... To end it...

He didn’t have a choice.

"S-Sl’t..."

The grip vanished from his throat, letting him gulp in a huge amount of air, feeding his starving lungs.

"What was that?!" the man yelled, shaking his head hard by his hair.

"S-S-Slut..." Jared choked out. He wanted to throw up, to scrub his skin off... To scrub his flesh clean... There was nothing he could do... He wasn’t worth anything... He was just a nobody... Good for nothing... Talentless...

"Then get to work, you whore!"

The thick long warmth thrust back into his mouth. Jared gagged again as the end stabbed at his throat once more. He threw his hands out and they slammed into a thigh... A bare thigh...

"Slurp it up, pretty boy" the man snarled above him. "I haven’t got all day."

Jared dared a tiny shift backwards. He shuddered at the taste of musk and sweat rubbing onto his tongue and his breaths grew quicker as he fed his lungs through his nose. He hated this... He hated himself... He wanted out... No choice...

He closed his mouth around... _**it.**_

Jared leaned in slightly, letting his lips stroke the base, his tongue wriggling under the weight before settling down. His tears rolled out from under the blindfold, the fabric too soaked to contain them any longer. He slowly began pulling back, his lips dragging on the warm skin, brushing over slight ridges. The grip in his hair eased up slightly, giving him more freedom to move.

A moan echoed around the basement from above.

Jared sobbed in defeat around the thick warmth, his fingers clenching into fists as he fought his disgust. But he was worth nothing... He was only good at... Worth nothing...

The venom from all this time swirled sluggishly around his brain, a dark, oozing sludge coating every cell of his body, every millimeter of his soul.

_He was worthless... A slut... He didn’t deserve anything..._

Jared moved his head slowly back and forth, back and forth, careful not to trigger the back of his throat. His tongue met with something throbbing and he massaged it cautiously.

The erupting groan above him left him sobbing harder.

But he choked on them as the man thrust forward.

Jared gagged for the third time, but as he tried to swallow against it, the... end slipped past the barrier... Pressing against his airway...

This time he earned a loud, aroused cry, nails scraping against his scalp.

As he swallowed again, the... end slid further down, but now he was shoved forward. His nose pressed into wiry hairs, the stink of sweat and lack of shower filling his lungs until they burned in protest. The sudden move startled Jared into motion as he tried to break free, too painful, too much-

"You feisty bitch!"

Jared was thrown back, the thick warmth ripped out of his mouth. He landed on his back but the angered arousal in the man’s voice left him curling up tight, terror crashing through the blackened ooze. What has he done...? He... He felt weak... worthless... But now for a different reason...

He gave in... He believed... in a monster... Something that wanted nothing but to hurt him... To make him suffer... He fell into its trap, let his words overshadow his sense of self...

But what if he was right...?

He was not good at anything... He was a worthless piece of-

No! He couldn’t think that! This monster... This monster... Monsters lie and he-

"So you like it rough, huh?" the man cut through his inner turmoil, his voice approaching Jared’s shivering form. Jared curled up even tighter, pulling his hands up to his face, to protect, to shield-

Warmth slammed into his body, pressing him down onto the ground. Bruising grips yanked him onto his front, one hand pinning him down on the back of his neck.

"Then I’m happy to oblige, pretty slut" the man stretched over Jared’s back, his presence enough to suffocate. The free hand slid down Jared’s torso, leaving him shivering in disgust. Jared wriggled around, attempting to shove himself back with his hands trapped under his stomach, but he knew by now he was too weak to fight.

The hand slid onto his ass, kneading one cheek roughly, making him whine out in pain as the nails scraped deep into his skin. Then-

"NO!" Jared screamed out, jumping hard. He didn’t even register the surprising strength that threw off the man’s grip on his neck as he shot up. "NO, DON’T! PLEASE!"

The weight slammed into his back again, forearm shoving at his shoulder-blades. Jared’s skull echoed with a loud _THUD!_  as his chin hit the floor. He felt a sting jolt his tongue as his teeth knocked against his each other. His chest jumped up and down in rapid succession as the panic, overwhelming his exhaustion, sent him into a frenzy.

"No, stop, please anything but that, ple- _ **AARGH!"**_

His brain short-circuited as white hot ice flowed into his insides, leaving his body frozen. He slowly became aware of his jaw aching as he screamed, the sound ebbing away but the expression frozen, as if etched into marble...

An eternity passed, which is when his body convulsed back to life. Jared sobbed out a shriek as his rectum contracted around something thick and long... He didn’t want to know... He never wanted to know... He wanted to disappear... To die... To escape... To never return...

The thickness pulled out almost completely, but Jared shrieked once again. He clawed desperately at the floor, splinters digging themselves under his nails as he tried to drag his body away. Unimaginable agony throbbed through his gut as his flesh was scraped raw by a bundle of barbed wire, a long, thick tangled mess-

The thickness thrust back into his body.

Jared tried to speak but his words came out garbled, broken by sobs and screams and pain. Something trickled down his thighs, sending him into convulsions... Something filled with points dug into his shoulder, reigniting another flame... The weight on his back surrounded him, capturing him in a snare, never letting him free... Ice cold fingers dug into his stomach as his hips were lifted up...

Another thrust... Another shriek...

This isn’t happening! This is NOT happening! He’s at home, in his bed, waiting for the pickup to the next day of shooting-

Another thrust... Another shriek... Echoing through a tunnel...

Jensen must be pretty grumpy. Some of his coverage needs to be corrected because Misha kept cracking up. Jared always tried to mess his colleague up, because his reactions were phenomenal-

Another thrust... Another shriek... The sounds dimming... The pain waning...

Sam was going through some pretty rough things. Jared needed his A-game, Sam needed him to properly tell his story like always. Hopefully the nightmare he had last night won’t prevent him to bring his 100%. He couldn’t even remember what it was about-

Another thrust... Another shriek... His thighs trembling... Breeze cooling the blood on them...

Maybe five more minutes. He could sneak in just five more minutes of nap time before the car arrives. And Jensen will be there, in all his grumpy glory, smirking at him but always happy to see Jared-

Another thrust... No shriek... Darkness... Nothing...

 

* * *

 

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_‘K...’_

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_‘Kill...’_

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_‘M-Me...’_

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_‘P-Ple...’_

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

 

* * *

 

Head yanked to the side... Thumb shoving between teeth... Round plastic wedged into slackened mouth... Strap tightened on the back of the head... Leather pulling at stray hairs...

Jared croaked out a groan as the _eek... eek... eek..._  of something metallic above him penetrated his ears. His muscles, responding to his waking awareness, began trembling. The tremors ignited flames everywhere in his body, leaving him moaning. The hot pain searing into his stomach made him clench his teeth together.

They bit down on something round, hard and heavy.

His breaths rushed in and out through his nose as he tried to spit out the thing in his mouth. He could still taste the lingering...

The thing didn’t move.

His hands jerked as the familiar click of cuffs reached him. The sharp edges bit into his flesh once more then they were replaced by the coarse fibers of a rope. He whined as they pressed against his raw flesh. But... he couldn’t move... He was... so tired...

The rope tightened even more around his wrists then he felt the floor rubbing over his left side. He jumped when small stings poked at his tender flank as he passed over long, rough streaks on the wood. _Splinters..._

His arms gave a protesting twinge, the joints of his shoulders screaming in pain as he was yanked on. He was being dragged...

Heavy boots thumped on wood, not unlike boots on the stairs Jared recalled from before. His arms were lifted higher as he moved in jerky motions and soon his side pressed against the edges of the steps. As he was dragged, his slumped body turned and Jared couldn’t stop his head tilting back, limp and lifeless.

White hot pain stabbed into his back and spine.

His whole body went berserk. The basement filled up with quick staccatos tumbling over each other as every joint inside him knocked repeatedly against the stairs. Jared couldn’t gain any control over the situation but he didn’t even have the strength. Every time his back hit a step, his muscles went wild, thrashing him around against his will, without his consent... Slamming his head a few times...

He didn’t know if he blacked out momentarily during the struggle up the stairs, but the next thing he knew he was lying on the floor, back on his left side. His arms fell onto the floor in front of his face and Jared pulled them in painstakingly slowly.

A boot slammed into his stomach.

"Piece of shit" the man mumbled as he walked away, leaving Jared coughing weakly into his hands. Jared slowly forced a full breath in, hoping to overcome the pain. He needed to listen... To pay attention...

Because he was _out of the basement!_

The chirping of crickets were the only sound penetrating the walls, but there was a breeze brushing against his body, raising goosebumps. Jared breathed deeply again, almost crying as fresh oxygen filled his starving lungs. It was like Heaven after the musty basement... and the stench of breath...

The chime of a grandfather’s clock made him jump. The deep bell bonged twice, its bass echoing around the silent house and vibrating the cells in Jared’s body. _2 o’clock... But when?_

"Here she comes" the man sang softly, his glee burning Jared’s skin. He whimpered in fear as he remembered. He has been... ‘prepared’... for _‘her’..._

The sound of an engine drifted inside, accompanied by the scrape of gravel. Jared heard the soft creak of wooden floorboards and tiny knocks. As if... the man was bouncing up and down on his toes in excitement... Impatient...

The engine shut off then a car door slammed closed. Jared thought he heard the jingle of keys, followed by steps on stairs.

The doorbell rang.

A light switch clicked.

Doorknob turned.

"Hello, sweetheart" the man spoke, his voice tender and nothing like Jared had heard before.

"You said it was urgent?" a woman’s voice asked, sharp and distant.

"I’m sorry you’re mad" steps walked in then the door closed. "But you’ll understand. I know."

"Jake, I-"

Jake? Jared frowned. The man’s name is Jake...

"Come on" the man interrupted hastily. "I have something for you."

A pause... then a sigh.

Footsteps approaching.

"What the-?"

The woman’s words cut off then the man chimed up, his voice filled with pride:

"Surpriiise."

"Holy..." she breathed and Jared felt her gaze roaming over his battered body. He jerked with a whimper, curling tighter around himself. "He’s still...? Wait."

Jared felt himself tense.

"You like it?" Jake asked impatiently, his voice wavering with excitement. "I made him perfect just for you."

"What the-? Is that... Jared Padalecki?"

Jared flinched with another, this time louder whine. She knew his name! She will hurt him even more! _**_She knew his name!_**_

"Of course, babe" Jake said with a chuckle. "You said yourself how much you love him. And he’s perfect now... and aaaall yours."

Another pause... The tears rolling past the blindfold barely even registered in Jared’s brain as he waited for pain, for torture, for death...

"Wow" she spoke, breathless and audibly shocked. "You... Wow..."

Jared frowned again. Something... was off... Maybe... her voice?

"You like it then?" Jake almost begged for a praise, so pathetic compared to the monster Jared had been facing.

"O-Of course!" Yes, it was definitely off. The stutter... the higher note of her voice... something behind the excitement... As if it was... forced...

"I’m so glad, babe" Jake said then Jared heard the soft smack of a kiss. "We can play with him as long as you want."

"G-Great, um..."

"I know, I know" Jake cut in quickly. "We need to celebrate! How about I’ll bring you your favorite? And you can try him out while I’m gone."

"That’s a wonderful idea, Jake" she replied. Jared tensed: he knew that tone. Jensen used it a lot, mostly for Dean. Anger simmering under a sweetened voice...

"I’ll be back soon, okay?"

"Take your time" she replied, the familiar burn of fury rising behind her soft voice. "I wanna enjoy this as much as possible."

Jake let out an evil chuckle that yanked a terrified whine out of Jared out of reflex. The footsteps marched back to the door, which opened then closed. The porch stairs creaked then another car door opened and closed.

"Bye" he heard her say softly. "Come on, come on, go..."

The engine started up then slowly faded away.

"Finally..."

Quick footsteps rushed towards him and he instinctively pushed himself back, whining around the hard plastic in his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ" she mumbled, her voice frantic and shaky. "Fuck..."

Jared heard the soft thud next to him then a small hand lay onto his head. He jumped at the foreign touch, frightened what pain it would cause him.

"Shshshh, Jared" she whispered. "Are you... actually Jared Padalecki?"

Jared whined out soft little moans as he kept himself tense, waiting for punishment.

"Please, I need to know."

She was begging... Actually begging...

What was going on?

Against his better judgement, Jared let his head jerk in a nod. She let out a sigh.

"Oh, thank God..."

Rustling of clothes... Plastic knocks... Electronic beeps...

"Hold on, Jared" she whispered further, her voice lacking the malice Jared was expecting... and dreading.

"Hello, Detective Ross?" she spoke, her voice soft still, but commanding attention. "Are you the one investigating Jared Padalecki’s disappearance?"

 _‘W-What?’_  Jared froze as he listened. _‘D-Disappearance? Investigation?’_

Were they looking for him?

"I’m Lucy Baker" she continued, "and I have intel that will break your case wide open. But I _need_ you to do as I ask. We don’t have much time!"

Jared’s heart started beating rapidly. Was this it? Was it... over?

"Please, Detective, I need your cooperation. We can’t let this be repeated again!"

Lucy... Her name was Lucy... A sweet name... Jared loved that name...

"Thank you, thank you so much" Lucy sighed. Her fingers stroked Jared’s hair soothingly. Perfume... Sweet scent of perfume on her wrist... "Okay..."

More perfume... The sweetest of scents... Roses...

"Hold on, Jared" she whispered to him soothingly. "I’m here, it’s okay..."

Jared then realized he was clutching at a knee with both hands. Lucy’s knee...

"I’m here" Lucy straightened back up, but kept her hand on Jared’s head. "The one you’re looking for is named Jackson Palmer. He is the one who kidnapped Jared Padalecki. I will explain everything at the station, but first you need to arrest him."

Jared shivered as a cool breeze brushed down his back.

"No, he’s too slippery" Lucy replied to an unheard question. "I reported him countless times, because Jared isn’t his first victim. However, I need you to get him because he’s gotten even more dangerous. So, here’s what you need to do."

Jared whined in fright and scooted closer to Lucy: a car engine was approaching the house.

"Shit" Lucy breathed and everything stilled around them. No noise except for the crickets outside and the engine growing louder and louder...

Then quieter and quieter...

"It’s okay" Lucy said, stroking Jared’s hair again. "It’s not him... Yes, I’m here" she raised her voice. "We’re on a time crunch. So: once I hang up I need you to come to the first address I’m going to give you about fifteen minutes later. I will get Jackson out of the house. You can’t bring a squadron of officers, because there’s no one else here, only Jared Padalecki. You don’t want to draw unwanted attention. Prepare him an ambulance, as well."

Jared flinched at the mention of paramedics. He must be in a very sorry state. However, he let himself lean into Lucy’s warm palm.

"In the meantime, twenty minutes after I hang up, you need to send officers to the second address I’m going to give you. You can arrest Jackson there. Alright? Ask for Jackson Palmer or Lucy Baker at the maitre d’... Yes, it’s a restaurant."

Jared shivered as he felt drool drip by the hard plastic and down his cheek. His stomach gave a weak groan, reminding him of the lack of fuel.

"And one last thing, and it’s the most important one" Lucy spoke, her voice taking on a harder note. "I’m going to give you the addresses only on this one condition."

Jared tensed at the short pause, still too scared to hope...

"I want Jensen Ackles to accompany you here."

Jared whined as he slumped forward, curling around Lucy’s legs. Tears of relief  flooded his cheeks and pathetic little sobs shook his frame. Lucy was the sweetest name ever in existence... Second after Jensen...

"That’s my condition, yes" Lucy waited, her voice still hardened and sharp, but her touch soft and loving. Jared prayed frantically in his mind that this Detective Ross will accept her condition. Hope, on tattered, sprained wings, rose up ready to still take flight, fighting the pain, yet determined to reach the top... "Yes, thank you so much."

Jared gasped for air, too overwhelmed by everything. It’s over! He’s coming! **_He’s_** coming! _**He’ll save him!**_

Lucy rattled off two addresses. Both of them were in Vancouver, one an Italian restaurant named Giorno’s. After that the call ended and Lucy leaned closer.

"Hold on just a little longer, okay?"

Jared nodded frantically, wishing he could hug her, kiss her, thank her-

Another engine was approaching.

"Shshshh, Jared" Lucy shushed at his panicked whine. It can’t end this way! He was so close! He wanted out! He can’t be dragged back in! "It’s gonna be okay. I’ll get you out of here even if it kills me, y’hear?"

Jared tried to grasp Lucy’s knee even firmer, but his muscles were not complying.

"Jared!" she called out, soft yet loud enough to still him. "I need you to stay still. Pretend that you’re out. We need to sell this, okay? You’re not one of the greatest actors for nothing, right?"

_“Worthless piece of shit!” “You’re worthless, a worm under my toe...” “Just cause you whored yourself out for it, doesn’t mean it’s worth more.”_

Jared shook his head to rid his mind of the dark thoughts, the venomous words. He heard the too familiar scrape of a blade on a table as it was picked up. He whimpered, the terror too overwhelming for rational thinking, but Lucy just shushed him softly.

"We’re acting, Jared" she reminded him hurriedly. "Keep still. I swear on my life I won’t hurt you."

Jared nodded just as the car door slammed shut. Lucy’s hand disappeared, sending Jared into a momentary panic before he got himself together.

Steps climbed the porch stairs.

Lucy took a step back, waiting with bated breath. Jared couldn’t blame her.

The door opened.

"Hey, babe" Jake greeted, as if he was just returning home from work. "Brought you your favorite."

Jared forced himself to stay still as the knife landed on wood above him with a loud knock.

"Hey, Jake" Lucy spoke, smiling, but under her jovial tone Jared could sense the fury. He heard rustling then before Jake chuckled.

"Had some fun, I see?"

"Yeah, but he’s out already" Lucy’s voice was slightly put-out. Acting... Only acting...

"I can rouse him for you" Jake offered and took a step towards Jared. _Keep acting... You’re out now... Unconscious... Don’t react..._

"Maybe later" Lucy cut in, stopping the man. "I have a better idea. Why don’t we go out while he’s knocked out?"

"But I just-"

"I know, babe, but that’s _my_ favorite. You, however..." Lucy’s voice dipped in tone, flirty yet Jared heard the fury again. "Have outdone yourself this time. I wanna thank you properly. We can eat this" the rustle of paper bag cut in "when we’re back to play."

"Great idea, babe" Jake replied, obviously smitten enough with Lucy to miss the pretty audible negativity from her voice. "Where to then?"

"Well" Lucy pretended to think as the two made their way to the entrance, "how about Giorno’s? My treat, of course."

"Awesome" Jake exclaimed as the door opened. "This is why I love you."

The door closed.

Car doors closed.

Engine started.

Then faded away.

Jared let himself shudder as silence settled over the house. Fifteen minutes... Lucy said fifteen minutes... How many hours are in fifteen minutes?

So close... Yet so far...

How many minutes had passed since the call? One? Three? Five? Or maybe just seconds?

His breaths quickened as his mind sent his muscles into flight instincts. He wanted to jump up and run, run far away and back to Jensen... The only one who could protect him...

But he had to stay! The detective was coming here! And... And Jensen was with him!

Jensen...

Jensen was _coming!_

His legs twitched as he longed to run to Jensen, to throw himself into his arms, to let him take care of Jared, to let Jensen love him...

But his knees throbbed in protest.

He has to wait. No matter how long...

They’re coming.

**_He’s coming!_ **

 

* * *

 

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Scrape of plastic._

_Long unending drone..._

_..._

_Long unending drone..._

_BEEP!_

_Silence..._

_BEEP!_

_Melodious, slow beeps of buttons pushed._

_CLICK!_

_“Hey! Long time no see! List-’_

_CLICK!_

_‘Sammy!’_

_Gasp of shock..._

_Sobs of relief..._

_‘De-e-eee...’_

_Squeaks from burning throat._

_‘Sammy, hold on! I’m right outside the building. I’m coming baby brother!’_

_‘De-e-eee... Ble-eez-z...’_

_‘I know, Sammy, but I’m here, okay? Just hold tight!’_

_‘S-s-sca-a-ared...’_

_‘Shh, I know, but- Here! I found it!’_

_BANG!_

_‘Deee...’_

_‘I’m coming! We’re coming, Sammy!’_

_CRASH!_

_Bright light..._

_‘SAMMY!’_

_Gruff voice..._

_Warm arms..._

_Peace... and protection..._

 

* * *

 

Jared startled awake with a whimper. His body instantly tensed up, too many memories of sudden awakenings ending in pain for him. The fire once again slowly spread through his body, simmering but strong enough to keep him shivering. He knew he had fallen asleep. He could distinguish it now... Faint moments of a dream lingering past points he couldn’t reach...

But he woke up... Something woke him up...

Scratching... farther away... From the depth of the house...

Jared’s teeth clenched around the hard plastic in his mouth and he curled up with agonizing sluggishness, hoping to protect himself just a couple seconds more.

The click of a latch... Not the entrance...

The opposite end.

Footsteps... Approaching... More than one...

Stepping into the room...

A gasp of horror.

"Oh my..."

Jared froze. That voice... Was it really...?

Footsteps rushing to his side. The thud of weight next to him.

Big, warm palm on his head, stroking his hair instantly.

"Oh, Jared..."

Jared let out a sobbing whine.

His prayers were answered. His nightmare is at its end.

_Jensen was here!_

 

_TBC_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> On an unrelated note: can anyone help me with something?
> 
> I have a story idea that I want to prompt and I don't know where to share it. It's Sam/Castiel (like I said: unrelated) and I don't know where else to ask.
> 
> Thanks in advance! ^-^


End file.
